Eine Andere?
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Also, Ron wird vielleicht jemanden daten und jemand anders wird ziemlich eifersüchtig... Könnte kitschig werden... Bitte lesen und reviewn!
1. Wie albern

**Kapitel 1:**

**Wie albern...**

Hermine Granger war - völlig unbestritten - die Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts. Sie war zwar nicht wunderschön, hatte ihre Fehler und konnte einfach furchtbar stur sein, doch eigentlich war sie recht beliebt und es hatten schon einige Jungs ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Vielleicht war es ihre nicht ZU perfekte Art, die sie so interessant machte.

Doch genau den Jungen, den Hermine anhimmelte, konnte sie niemals kriegen. Das wusste sie. Denn er war einer ihrer besten Freunde.

Ron war in letzter Zeit viel beliebter (vor allem bei den Mädchen) geworden, obwohl auch er nicht das schönste Wesen auf Erden war. Nun, vielleicht war er es für Hermine, aber für sonst sicherlich niemanden. Doch seine Haare, die so lang waren, dass sie über seine Ohren fielen und seine fabelhaft blauen Augen, machten Hermine und viele andere weibliche Wesen weich in den Knien.

Hermine war hoffnungslos in Ron verknallt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das angefangen hatte, aber es war einfach immer schon so gewesen. Es hatte allerdings lange gedauert, bis sie es sich endlich eingestanden hatte.

Natürlich war ihr völlig klar, dass Ron nicht im geringsten das für sie empfand, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie war einfach Hermine. Hermine, von der er erst im vierten Schuljahr begriffen hatte, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Hermine, seine beste Freundin.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie bemerkte, dass sie Ron verträumt anglotzte, dachte sie zu sich selbst: _Wie albern... Hermine, du bist einfach furchtbar albern und kindisch... _Doch wenn Ron da war, konnte sie nicht anders als albern zu sein.

Sie hatte auch nicht vor, Ron jemals von ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen. Das würde sie schön für sich behalten. Sie wollte Ron nahe sein, und da das nur ging, wenn sie Freunde waren, dann waren sie eben Freunde und nicht mehr.


	2. Die Andere

**Kapitel 2:**

**Die Andere...**

Sie hatte auch nicht vor, Ron jemals von ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen. Das würde sie schön für sich behalten. Sie wollte Ron nahe sein, und da das nur ging, wenn sie Freunde waren, dann waren sie eben Freunde und nicht mehr.

Es war ein kalter, schneebedeckter Nachmittag und Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, der dank eines prasselnden Kaminfeuers und knuddeligen Knautschsesseln, furchtbar behaglich war. Die drei hatten endlich ihr lang ersehntes Wochenende. Vor allem Ron freute dies, denn nun konnte er seine Massen von Hausaufgaben noch ein wenig aufschieben.

Auch wenn Hermine ihn wegen solcher Sachen oft tadelte, wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht, dass er sich änderte. Sie wollte, dass er ganz er selbst blieb. Doch es war einfach zur Gewohnheit geworden, ihn zu tadeln.

Und leider auch mit ihm zu streiten. Sie hasste es, wenn sie sich stritten. Ron hatte sie schon so oft zum Weinen gebracht. Aber beide waren sie zu stur, um dem anderen Recht zu geben oder sich zu entschuldigen oder ihr Unrecht zuzugeben oder, oder, oder...

Sie saßen also immer noch im gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum, als plötzlich ein kleiner grauer Tennisball – zumindest wirkte es wie einer – gegen die Fensterscheibe klatschte. Pigwidgeon flatterte halb erfroren, aber dennoch aufgeregt, vor dem Fenster hin und her.

Als Ron Pig sah, öffnete er schnell das Fenster und ließ ihn herein. Die Winzeule ließ sich den Brief abnehmen, den sie für Ron mitgebracht hatte und begann dann hektische Kreise um Harrys Kopf zu ziehen.

„Von wem ist der, Ron?" fragte dieser neugierig. Ron sagte nichts, wurde aber zunehmend röter, während er den Brief las. „Was denn?" fragte Harry weiter und begann dann zu grinsen „Doch nicht etwa ein Liebesbrief?" Ron sagte immer noch nichts.

Mit einem Mal schaute auch Hermine von ihrem Buch auf, das sie bis gerade noch gelesen hatte. _Ron hatte einen Liebesbrief bekommen?_ Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich. Sie hatte zwar schon eingesehen, dass sie nie mit Ron zusammen sein würde, aber ihn einem anderen Mädchen zu überlassen? Nein, das ging auch nicht.

„Was ist es denn nun, Mann? Ron! Hey! Jetzt antworte mir doch mal! Oder lass mich lesen!" Harry hatte anscheinend Langeweile oder großes Interesse an Rons Brief, denn er ließ nicht locker. „Lass das, du wirst das nicht lesen." sagte Ron bestimmt, als Harry versuchte, ihm den Brief aus der Hand zu reißen. Er war tiefrot im Gesicht.

„Na gut." sagte Harry, der genau wusste, was seine folgenden Worte bewirken würden. „Eigentlich interessiert es mich auch gar nicht...". Der Satz hatte seine Wirkung. „Schon gut, Mann. Ich habe heute Abend ein Date..." nuschelte Ron und warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Hermine. Sie bemerkte es natürlich nicht. Harry allerdings schon...

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht reden wollen und nun konnte sie es einfach nicht mehr. So ein Mist, jetzt hatte Ron auch noch eine Freundin oder eine heimliche Verehrerin oder wie immer er sie nennen wollte. Sie schwieg weiterhin. Vielleicht konnte sie herausfinden, wer es war. _Und ihr den Hals umdrehen_, dachte Hermine. _Nein, nein, beruhige dich. Du solltest Ron ein wenig Glück gönnen. Nun, du gönnst Ron ja sein Glück... Aber dem anderen Mädchen gönnst du es nicht... So ein Mist! _

„Wow, Ron, das ist ja..." fing Harry an und warf Hermine einen besorgten Blick zu. „... großartig, hehe..." lachte er gekünstelt weiter. Hermine konnte nicht ahnen, dass Harry den leisen (eigentlich gigantischen) Verdacht hegte, dass Ron und Hermine insgeheim (offensichtlich) Hals über Kopf ineinander verschossen waren. Natürlich hatte er Recht...


	3. Die Suche

**Zuerst mal vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Haben mich alle sehr gefreut!**

**Kapitel 3:**

**Die Suche...**

_Hermine konnte nicht ahnen, dass Harry den leisen (eigentlich gigantischen) Verdacht hegte, dass Ron und Hermine insgeheim (offensichtlich) Hals über Kopf ineinander verschossen waren. Natürlich hatte er Recht..._

Ron war allen weiteren Fragen Harrys über sein Date ausgewichen und hatte sich in den Jungenschlafsaal begeben um sich fertig zu machen. Hermine fühlte sich elend. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ron sich mit einem anderen Mädchen traf. Ihr bester Freund Ron. _Ihr fester Freund Ron...,_ träumte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf vor sich hin, _wie schön sich das doch anhören würde..._

Doch zum Glück wurde sie endlich von Harry aus ihren schnulzigen Tagträumen gerissen. „Was hältst du davon, Hermine?", fragte Harry sie, „Es gefällt dir doch sicher nicht, dass er ein Date mit jemandem hat... außer dir?". Bei diesen Worten musste er ein wenig grinsen und Hermine wurde scharlachrot. „Harry! Wo... wovon sprichst du denn bloß?" Harry hatte sie eiskalt erwischt. Er grinste nun breiter. „Ach, Hermine, ihr könnt es nicht vor mir verbergen... Ich merke doch, wie ihr euch anseht..." _Also eigentlich_, dachte Hermine, _sehe ich ihn immer nur an und WENN er mich mal ansieht, dann nur mit seinem Hundeblick, dem ich absolut nicht widerstehen kann, damit ich seine Hausaufgaben mache... _„Also, Harry, ich... du hast da was falsch... ähm..." stotterte sie nur und Harry verstand. Er grinste noch breiter und wechselte dann das Thema.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Hermine wieder in ihr Buch vertieft da und wurde wieder aus der Geschichte gerissen, als Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, sich blitzschnell von Harry verabschiedete und Hermine flüchtig und nervös ansah. Er kletterte durch das Porträtloch und verschwand. _Er hat sich offensichtlich etwas herausgeputzt...,_ dachte Hermine und sah im traurig nach, _er sieht wirklich gut aus..._

Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass Ron sich mit einem Mädchen traf und versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, doch es ging nicht. Ihre Eifersucht und Neugierde war einfach zu groß. „Ich werde noch mal schnell... in die Bibliothek gehen." sagte sie zu Harry. _Ich höre mich nicht gerade überzeugend an_, dachte sie. Doch Harry antwortete nur: „Na gut, bis später."

Als Hermine durch das Porträtloch verschwunden war, fing Harry wieder an zu grinsen. Vielleicht würde sein Plan endlich aufgehen und Ron und Hermine würden endlich zueinander finden. Er wusste, dass sie nicht in die Bibliothek wollte... Hoffentlich würde sie Ron finden. _Ihr wird der Mund aufklappen,_ dachte Harry und war sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Hermine wollte Ron nachschleichen. Natürlich wollte sie das, was auch sonst. Auf Bücher konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Und der Gedanke an das andere Mädchen plagte sie. Aber wo sollte sie ihn eigentlich suchen? Er konnte doch überall mit ihr sein. _Am besten, ich spioniere ein bisschen in den Gängen und Klassenräumen rum. Oder vielleicht.. Vielleicht hat Ron sich an meinen Rat vor ein paar Jahren erinnert... Ja, vielleicht..._

Damals hatte sie mit Ron an ihrer Lieblingsstelle am See in den Schlossgründen gestanden. Es war eine kleine Waldlichtung, von Schnee bedeckt und von Brombeersträuchern umgeben mit einem unbeschreiblichen Blick auf das Schloss und den gefrorenen See. Dort war alles ruhig, weiß und wunderschön. Damals hatte sie gesagt: „Wenn ich jemanden lieben würde, würde ich es ihm an diesem Ort sagen...". Sie hatte nicht über ihre Worte nachgedacht und im Nachhinein fand sie sie peinlich, aber Ron hatte tatsächlich ihre Hand in seine genommen. Sie hatte ein wildes Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch gespürt, aber dann mussten sie zurück zum Schloss gehen. Manchmal hasste sie den Unterricht wirklich. Ja, auch wenn man DAS von ihr sicherlich nie erwartet hätte!

Sie schlich nun also immer noch durch die Korridore. Doch es schien ihr wahrscheinlicher, dass Ron mit seiner Flamme zu ihrem Lieblingsort gegangen war. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg. Zum Glück hatte sie einen molligen Wintermantel und Schal und Mütze angezogen, denn es war eiskalt draußen. Aber trotzdem war es wundervoll. Der Schnee knackte unter ihren Füßen (kennt ihr das?) und sie versank ein wenig darin. Sie stapfte vor sich hin, doch ihr Gewissen wurde immer schlechter. Ron war nicht ihr Besitz oder ihr fester Freund. Er konnte doch machen, was er wollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht einfach hinterher schleichen oder gar sein Date sabotieren. Das war einfach nicht Hermines Art...

Sie wollte eigentlich umdrehen, doch ihre Füße trugen sie weiter...

* * *

Okay, habe ich zwar oben schon gesagt, aber noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für alle Reviews und ich hoffe, ich bekomme noch mehr!

Bis dann, Virsing!


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4:**

_Das war einfach nicht Hermines Art... _

_Sie wollte eigentlich umdrehen, doch ihre Füße trugen sie weiter..._

Die Winterluft war einfach herrlich. Wie lange hatte sie keinen richtigen Spaziergang mehr gemacht. Das Mädchen, mit dem Ron nun gerade an diesem Ort war, musste einfach überglücklich sein. Es war, wenn man es so nennen konnte, richtiges „Pärchen-Wetter". Sie umrundete den See, ganz langsam, und immer noch mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen kämpfend. Sie würde sich nicht in das Date einmischen. Sie würde nur einen kurzen Blick auf SIE erfassen und dann gleich wieder verschwinden. Ach, es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Endlich hatte sie den Wald erreicht. Jetzt musste sie nur noch über einen kleinen gewundenen Pfad gehen und dann war sie da. Sie näherte sich der Lichtung. Wenn sie reden würden, könnte sie sie jetzt schon hören. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon zu beschäftigt mit Knutschen. Angewidert verzog Hermine das Gesicht. Nun duckte sie sich ein wenig, damit sie auch ja nicht sehen konnte. Und endlich hatte sie freien Blick auf die Lichtung... Der Mund klappte ihr auf.

* * *

Haha! Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel sehr kurz ist, aber der Cliffhanger war einfach gerade so genial! Jetzt dürftet ihr gespannt sein... Bis dann! Virsing! 


	5. Geständnisse und anderes

**Kapitel 5:**

**Eine Überraschung und Geständnisse...**

_Und endlich hatte sie freien Blick auf die Lichtung... Der Mund klappte ihr auf._

Dort stand Ron. Er blickte über den gefrorenen See und schien ein wenig betrübt und sehr erfroren zu sein. Hermine wunderte sich, denn er war allein. Der Grund für ihre Überraschung allerdings war folgender: Einige Windlichter flackerten in der nun zunehmenden Dämmerung und tauchten den Ort in noch verzauberteres Licht. Die kleine Lichtung war wirklich einfach nur schön.

Ron hatte sich anscheinend wirklich viel Mühe für das Mädchen gegeben. Aber warum war sie nicht da? Oder war sie etwa schon wieder weg, so traurig wie Ron guckte? Es war herzzerreißend, ihn so zu sehen. Sollte sie zu ihm gehen und ihn vielleicht trösten? Nein, das würde komisch wirken, wenn sie ausgerechnet JETZT ganz ZUFÄLLIG hier vorbeischneien würde...

Sie konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen. Sie hatte Ron hinterher geschnüffelt und jetzt wusste sie trotzdem nicht mehr... Sie fühlte sich hinterhältig und mies. Hermine wollte gehen und trat einen Schritt zurück. _Knack._

_Oh Mist, oh, so ein Mist!_, dachte sie. Sie war auf einen Ast getreten und der war ungewöhnlich laut zerbrochen. Ron war herumgewirbelt und kam nun auf den Brombeerstrauch zu, hinter dem Hermine kauerte. Das würde peinlich werden. Sie wollte nicht so gefunden werden und deshalb stand sie auf.

Ron erschrak. Er wurde plötzlich blass und dann errötete er ebenso schlagartig. Hermine und Ron starrten sich an und keiner der beiden wagte es etwas zu sagen. Doch dann fand Hermine ihre Stimme. „Hey, Ron! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie zuckersüß und übertrieben beiläufig. „Ich... äh... Also, eigentlich bin ich hier, weil...", stotterte er vor sich hin und sah sie nicht mehr an. „Ja?", sagte sie. „Ich könnte dich doch das gleiche fragen..." sagte Ron nun. „Was machst DU hier?".

Hermine fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. „Ich mache nur einen netten, kleinen Spaziergang und du weißt ja, wie gerne ich hier auf dieser Lichtung bin, nicht wahr?". Diesmal hatte sie sich sehr überzeugend angehört. „Und ich dachte schon, du wärst mir vielleicht nachgeschlichen...", sagte Ron, nun klang er beinahe enttäuscht. „Warum sollte ich denn _so etwas_ tun?". Das hatte sich nun aber gar nicht mehr überzeugend angehört.

_Autsch, Hermine, gib dir mal ein bisschen mehr Mühe!_

„Na ja, ich wäre an deiner Stelle ziemlich eifer... neugierig gewesen, mit wem du dich träfest." – „Ach, Ron, ich bin ja auch nicht so wie du." _Halt, Moment_. „Du wärst mir nachgeschlichen, um herauszufinden, mit wem ich mich träfe!" – „Also, ähm, ich denke schon...". Er wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „Das glaube ich ja einfach nicht! Das ist Missachtung der Privatsphäre!" entrüstete sie sich.

Doch plötzlich wurde ihr mit einem Stich bewusst, dass SIE es getan hatte. SIE war Ron nachgeschlichen und nicht er ihr. Irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine nun aber auch geschmeichelt. Er wäre ihr also auch nachgeschlichen. Aber hatte das irgendetwas zu bedeuten? Harry wäre sicherlich keiner von ihnen nachgelaufen. Denn keiner von ihnen wäre eifersüchtig, wenn Harry sich mit jemandem träfe...

„Ja, ich wäre dir nachgeschlichen. Vielleicht hätte ich den Kerl auch gleich verdroschen, mit dem du dich getroffen hättest. Ich wäre einfach rasend eifersüchtig geworden!" sagte Ron nun mit lauter, fester Stimme. Er blickte über den See.

Hermine errötete bis an den Haaransatz. Das war so süß von ihm... _Jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren, Hermine... Oje, jetzt guckt er mich an... Oh nein, ich kann nicht widerstehen, er guckt so traurig und... _

„Natürlich bin ich dir nachgeschlichen... Ich fand den Gedanken furchtbar, dass du eine Lavender oder Parvati oder sonst wen datest und MICH NICHT!". Die letzten beiden Worte hörten sich besonders verzweifelt an.

Ron guckte sie entgeistert an, dann formte sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Ha! Du bist mir gefolgt! Weißt du, du hast deine eigenen Prinzipien gebrochen, dass ich das noch erleben darf...". Er grinste immer noch.

Sie liebte dieses Grinsen und wäre beinahe dahingeschmolzen, aber sein Kommentar ließ die Wut in ihr aufkochen. „Ron! Darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht!" – „Na und? Ich koste den Moment eben aus. Wer weiß, wann ich dir etwas derartiges jemals wieder vorhalten kann? _Das glaube ich ja einfach nicht! Das ist Missachtung der Privatsphäre_!", äffte er sie nach.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Wie konnte er nur in einem Moment wie diesem so gemein sein. Sie hatte ihm eben etwas für sie sehr wichtiges gesagt und er machte bloß dumme Kommentare.

Ron sah ihre Tränen und sofort wurde seine höhnische Fratze zu einem besorgten, liebevollen Gesicht. „Hermine, hey, es tut mir Leid. Ich... bin zu weit gegangen." – „Weißt du Ron? Alles was ich dir sagen wollte, war... war...dass...". Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Mit wem wolltest du dich treffen?" _Ich kann das einfach nicht... Ich will doch unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden... OH MIST! Sag mir doch einfach, dass du auf mich stehst und dass das hier alles für mich ist. Genau, sag, dass du das hier für mich geschmückt hast..._

„Mit dir wollte ich mich treffen. Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr kommen..."

Das war's. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte es _tatsächlich_ gesagt.

„Mit mir? Aber... warum...?". Sie konnte nichts richtiges sagen, sie starrte bloß Ron an. „Ich hab mit Harry gesprochen und er sagte, es sei an der Zeit, dass wir beide endlich... na ja... zusammenfinden, weißt du? Harry sagt, die ganze Schule fiebert mit, wann es uns beide endlich erwischt. Und, ganz ehrlich, mich hat es schon vor ein paar Jahren erwischt. Und zwar derbe...". Hermine konnte nicht antworten. Sie lächelte nur schwach.

„Wir sind wirklich blöd, weißt du?", sagte sie. Ron guckte verdutzt. „Wir hätten uns schon seit Jahren haben können..." – „Heißt das... das was ich denke?". Er machte große Augen. „Ron, du hast all das hier für mich gemacht und hier ewig rumgefroren und auf mich gewartet, weil du in mich verschossen bist?" – „Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja, Hermine, ich bin total in dich verschossen." Er blickte wieder über den See und so rot wie er jetzt war, hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. „Aber bist du's auch?" – „Und wie, Ron...".

Plötzlich sah er sie freudestrahlend an. Auch sie lächelte. Das hier war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein. Sie hatten sich gerade gegenseitig ihre Gefühle gestanden. Und es fühlte sich einfach so richtig an.

„Na dann..." grinste er und kam auf sie zu. „Das Lied ist für dich...". Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und von irgendwoher drang ein wunderschönes Lied. Es wärmte ihr Herz. (Jetzt denkt sich bitte jeder Leser seine allerliebste, schönste Ballade...)

Ron nahm Hermine in die Arme und sie kuschelten sich aneinander. Es war einfach alles so perfekt. Mittlerweile war es dunkel und nur die Windlichter erleuchteten die Lichtung. Leise begann es zu schneien und die Flocken ließen sich in ihren Haaren nieder. Sie standen einfach nur so da, doch sie froren nicht mehr. Dann küssten sie sich.

Endlich sind wir ein Paar. Ich habe gedacht, es passiert nie. Aber dass es passiert ist, ist das beste was je passiert ist... Hermine, konzentrier dich auf das Wesentliche und hör auf solche wirren Gedanken zu haben... Du KNUTSCHT gerade mit RON!

_Rons Gedanken:_

Endlich, endlich... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry Recht hatte... Sie hat mich hier auf dieser Lichtung gefunden und sie mag mich und wir knutschen! WIR KNUTSCHEN! Und wir sind ein Paar... Das ist unglaublich...

Wow! Ich bin fertig geworden! Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefallen hat und dass es nicht ZU schnulzig und fluffig war. Bitte schreibt mir doch fleißig Reviews und so und ich hoffe, dass ihr vielleicht noch meine anderen Geschichten lesen werdet. (Wenn ich denn mal dazu komme, wieder eine zu schreiben.)

Also Leute, bis dann,

Virsing!

Saule-pleureur


End file.
